


Teeth

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Biting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sadness, Teeth, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: Jason ponders upon Percy's pearly whites.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Big Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Big+Sister).



> Here you are sis! This is for you, as requested in the 'Hitchhiker' comments.  
> Yes, yes it is weird.

Percy’s teeth weren’t straight, not all of them at anyways. They helped make his crooked smile even more effective. 

Jason admired his smile. 

So easy and friendly, creating such a lovely mask.

He’d seen his teeth set differently before. Many times.

Gritted and hard, jaw tense, eyes angry. 

Keeping all his terrifying hurt he held behind the pearly bone. 

They were a wall and as long as they were pressed together, no one would ever know.

When his mouth opened, his jaw unable to stay shut, there would be Hell on his tongue.

Sometimes his teeth hid behind his lips. 

Not an open smile.

A smirk, an expression full of tricks. 

Sometimes a grimace, sometimes a toothless smile. 

As much as Jason loved Percy’s lips, he had always preferred his teeth.

Gripping Jason’s skin, biting onto Jason’s own lips, biting his tongue, coaxing out all of his dark and dirty secrets.

But Percy was always the one to hide things, and as much as Jason tried, he couldn’t bite all of the sorrow and darkness out of him.

So, instead, as much as he loved his open smile, he wiped it away with a simple kiss. 

Tender and warm, forcing Percy’s mouth open until he was spilling his wounded heart into Jason’s hands.

Sheepish smile, tears on his face, his pretty, crooked teeth setting a different, softer tone on his blotchy red face. 

Jason liked that smile too. 

Somehow it was brighter than Percy’s lovely, grinning mask.

Jason loved Percy’s teeth. 

Loved all of him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, but it's about teeth so... you know.  
> I've suddenly realized that my formatting is like how poetry would be laid out.


End file.
